


At Anchor, By Moonlight

by orphan_account



Category: Wendy Trilogy - S. J. Tucker (Song Cycle)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Middle watch, and a quiet night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Anchor, By Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gamerfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerfic/gifts).



Middle watch, and the ship at anchor; the moon setting, and Tinkerbell asleep in the rigging, casting a warm green glow across the deck.

Footsteps on the deck behind her. No need to turn around. 'All well, madam mate?'

'All well, ma'am,' says Green-Eyed Sue.

'Capital,' says Red-Handed Jill, 'and no kings and queens to disturb us.'

'Ah, ma'am,' says Green-eyed Sue, 'you're the queen of them all.'

'In this domain, at least,' says Jill, 'and here we are. Who's on watch?'

'Young Cutlass Bess, ma'am.'

'Capital,' says Jill again. 'Come on, then; there's a little left of the night.'


End file.
